


All the Gold in the World

by 1000lux



Series: A Crown for a Beggar [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Complicated Relationships, Daario being sweet and awesome, Daenerys & Viserys, Dragons, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Season 3, Yunkai, flashbacks to Viserys' past, jealous stupidity, lots and lots of hurt feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is the long awaited next part. Whew! </p>
<p>Viserys and his lot are turning to Yunkai next. Things between Drogo and Viserys are still as unstable and unresolved as before.  But there's a distraction waiting just around the corner and Drogo might find out that he too can be replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Gold in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the lovely people who left comments and kudos on the prior parts! I love you all!  
> Special thanks go to Dragonneva, a_song_of_slash_and_ire, Grasp_a_dream, lokifan13, YoY and HaruTan, who made sure to check up on me still writing or brightened my day by making me swoon because of their sweet and flattering comments. I hope you guys are still with me! ^.^ (if I forgot to mention someone, it wasn't due to indifference but to muddleheadedness^^)

Now I got a confession  
when I was younger I wanted attention  
I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything for them to notice me

Well, I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say 

You don't wanna be nameless  
When nobody knows what your name is  
Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star, a wanna have groupies

Be careful what you're wishing  
Cause you just might get it  
Cause you just might get it

And you can talk about me  
Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me  
And I know you want it

(Pussy Cat Dolls - When I grow up)

****

"Yunkai. They won't meet us in the field. They have provisions and strong walls. If they are smart they stay inside and kill those who try to climb the walls."

"I won't have half my army killed before I even reach Westeros." Viserys states.

"You don't need Yunkai, your Grace. It won't bring you closer to the Iron Throne."

"Maybe not." Viserys looks at the city, pensive. "But I won't have it said, that Viserys Targaryen ran past Yunkai, too scared to attack. The cities we pass on our way to Westeros we will take."

Jorah looks at Daenerys, Ser Barristan, Drogo and Grey Worm, pleading for support. Grey Worm just stands there in silence, not a muscle moving.

"I say take that city." Drogo shrugs.

"How many slaves are there in Yunkai?" Daenerys asks.

"Maybe 200.000?"

"Then we have 200.000 reasons to take the city."

"What either of us thinks is rather meaningless. Let's ask the only man who can really be the judge of this." Viserys turns to Grey Worm, =What do you say? Can we take the city?=

=Yes. We can.=

"That's decided then." Viserys says, well-pleased. =Go to the leaders of Yunkai. Tell them, I will graciously receive their complete and immediate surrender. Or they will taste the wrath of the Dragon.= He turns to Drogo. »I've seen what a handful of Dothraki warriors can do, I can't wait to see what my Unsullied will be able to.«

»So, you're hoping they won't surrender?«

»Well, let' say, I don't count on it.«

****

Viserys and Dany sit together on a large elaborate couch, when they receive the emissary from Yunkai. Dany is holding Rhaego, while Viserys is half-lying there, feeding pieces of meat to his dragons.

"Here comes the noble..." Missandei begins to introduce the emissary.

Viserys looks badly bored through it.

"Noble Lord, you are now in the presence of Viserys Targaryen, the Breaker of Chains, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Missandei turns from Viserys to Daenerys. "Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Mother of Dragons and Rhaego Targaryen, the Stallion That Will Mount The World."

Viserys watches the man with amusement, until the introductions are finished. "Why, offer the man a seat."

"We are honored to receive you here in our great city." The emissary starts off.

"Well, I'm not yet inside it, am I?"

"Had you sent word, we would have been able to have rooms prepared for you."

"Oh, you needn't have gone to any lengths. I'm very self-sufficient in procuring rooms for myself."

"Of course." The emissary smiles, jaw tense.

"So, when?" Viserys asks, smilingly.

"Pardon?"

"When will I be invited into the city?"

"Oh, you'd be welcome at any time. May I ask on what business you have come here?"

"I think you know that very well. Or you wouldn't be here." Viserys regards the emissary closely, while beckoning a servant to bring him new ice for his wine. "And you do well to fear me," he continues.

Oh well, so the time for pleasantries is over. Drogo watches curiously for the reaction of the Yunkaii noble.

"Ancient and noble is Yunkai. Our city was old, before dragons stirred in Valyria. You shall find no easy conquest here." The man in question answers with calm and dignity.

"Maybe, easy isn't what I'm looking for." Viserys comments, stroking one of his dragons, like you would a cat. "Or maybe you are sorely underestimating the effiency of said, not very ancient, dragons."

"If blood is your desire, blood shall flow. But why?" He calls in several slaves carrying trunks with gold barrs. "Gold for the Golden King. Much more of this awaits you on the ships we prepared for you."

"What do you ask in return?"

"Only that you take these ships, sail to Westeros and leave us be to conduct our business."

Viserys throws one of the heavy gold-coins in the air, one of the dragons catches it before it falls, teeth snapping.

"What if I'm disinclined to accept your offer?"

"We have powerful friends! Friends that would take great pleasure in destroying you!"

"I have few friends that is true. But then very few friends are worth relying on. Would your friends come if you call them, to fight my Dothraki, my Unsullied and my dragons? All for the sake of friendship? And if, indeed, they do answer your call, will they be here before I have crushed you like the meaningless beatles you are, littering my way to Westeros?"

"My friends will destroy your army. Those who survive will be made slaves again! Maybe we'll make a slave of you too!"

"Ambitious." Viserys chuckles. "You think you can make a slave of a dragon. We'll see. I'll think I'll make a torch of you. Like the last one." Viserys reclines once more on the couch. "You may leave." He gives a wave of his hand. "Thank you very much for the nice presents. They are very much appreciated. By the way, I like your carriage. You may leave it too."

Drogo watches in amazement as the emissary from Yunkai leaves afoot to make his way back to the city.

 

"The people of Yunkai are proud." Ser Barristan warns. "They will not bend."

"I shall look forward to watching them break. What powerful friends was he talking about?"

"A dangerous army of mercenaries called the Second Sons, for one thing."

=Was it smart to allienate them like this?= Grey Worm asks.

=You of all people ask me this? I was only helping the man achieve inner freedom in lifting the bounds of material possessions off him.=

=You make fun of my belief, but your heeding my words makes fun of you.=

Viserys laughs. =Point taken, my friend. But don't you worry. Whether or not I alienated him won't make much difference, since we shall defeat them anyway.= He pats Grey Worm's shoulder. "But enough of that. You say they fight for money?" He turns back to Jorah.

"They do."

"Well, I want to take a look at them. Maybe they'll fight for me. Maybe I'll kill them."

"They know no loyality. They fight for money."

"So you've said."

"They can't be trusted."

"Neither can I. Nothing makes me more uneasy than people who play fair. You never know what to expect of them. Money is something you can put stock in. Money makes people predictable. They all react to it the same. Once someone's told you he fights for money, he's basically told you all there is to know. No more surprises."

****

"How many?" Viserys asks Jorah as they reach the camp of the Second Sons.

=2000.= Grey Worm answers, his eyes having quickly scanned their surrounding.

"Enough to make a difference?"

=I'd need to see them fight for that.=

"Fair enough. Jorah, announce us. I think I'd have a word with them."

"I'm not sure they will agree to that."

"They don't have to," Viserys shrugs. "I'm already here."

Despite his better knowledge, Jorah walks towards the men guarding the entrance of the camp.

"Viserys Targaryen is here to speak to your leader."

The guard looks at him disbelievingly, but walks off to deliver the message anyway. A few minutes later a tall warrior with long braided hair sauters towards them, amused smile in place.

"So, which of you is the infamous Viserys Targaryen?"

Viserys takes his hood off. "That would be me."

The man looks him up and down. "Come along then." He makes an inviting gesture with his hand.

As Drogo, Jorah and Grey Worm start to move he shakes his head though.

"Just you. And your sister." He says pointing at Daenerys.

"No!" Drogo immediately says.

"It's alright." Daenerys answers.

"She's right. Should they try to harm us, my dragons can always set their tent on fire."

"Probably not before I cut your throat." The Second Son remarks, still smiling.

"Probably not." Viserys concedes holding his gaze.

 

"May I present to you," the man introduces them. "My fellow leaders of the Second Sons. Mero Braavos. Rendall Lergezen. And I am Daario Naharis." Naharis finishes with a flourish.

Viserys acknowledges his introduction, then looks around him. "Well, aren't you going to offer us a seat?"

"You can sit on my lap, boy." The man called Rendall laughs raunchily.

"Maybe I'm going to. Once I've had you made into a chair." Viserys laughs, pleasantly.

Rendall laughs too, so do the others. Then he gets up walking around Viserys, scrutinizing.

"Could have sworn I fucked you once in a pleasure house." He ends his observation.

"Funny, so do I. I hope I paid you appropriately afterwards."

The man takes considerably longer than his two friends, who are already laughing, to catch on to Viserys' meaning. Viserys waits for the epiphany to strike, then ignores him turning to the man called Mero, who officially seems to be their leader.

"I can offer you money and titles, should you support my agenda."

"We already have a contract made. No one will give us another contract should we fail to honor it."

"Follow me and you'll never need another one. Don't follow me and you'll never need another either. For an entirely different reason."

"He's a cocky one," Lergezen remarks to Mero, laughing, before he turns back to Viserys. "In the Second Sons we share everything. After battle, maybe we'll share you."

"I'm never one to say no to an orgy." Viserys smiles. "I just hope your friends are better looking."

****

"You've gotten a lot calmer." Dany remarks once they've left. "I'm proud of you."

"It's Grey Worm's good influence," Viserys replies, smirking in the direction where his friend is waiting with the others.

"How did it go?" Drogo asks, once the two have reached them again.

Viserys makes a vague gesture with his hand, "Maybe they're going to say yes, maybe we have to kill them."

****

There's a slight waver of the flames lighting his tent, then Viserys hears a gasp.

"No screams or he dies." A man says, holding a knife to his servants throat.

"I scream very seldom. Under different circumstances, entirely."

The man in front of him chuckles, taking of his helment.

"I think you've missed the right tent." Viserys says, not bothering to raise from the steaming hot bathtub. "Did you think the looks you've thrown her all through the audience have escaped me?" Viserys chuckles. "You are aware that my sister is married?" He raises an eyebrow. 

"I think I've chosen the right tent." Naharis answers with an attitude of complete ease. "While your sister is undeniably a very beautiful woman,  
I don't restrict beauty by gender. And it isn't her I've come here for." With his last words his eyes glided over Viserys body with unconcealed coveting.

"Interesting." Now, Viserys does get up, the water running down on him, while he just stands there leisurely, waiting until Naharis gets his cue  
and hands him a towel. "So, then," He takes the towel, graciously, "interest me further."

Naharis smiles and then empties the contents of his bag on the floor. Viserys wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"These carpets have been brought all the way from Dorne, though I doubt that means anything to a barbarian like you."

"What a sweet tongue you have." Naharis answers, still smiling. "I can't wait to have it on my dick."

"Do you think you can buy me with your little gang of thugs? Would you like to bargain over the the price?"

"Oh, no," Naharis shakes his head, with an amused laugh. "There will be no bargaining. My sword and my men are yours, so is my heart."

Viserys is genuinely puzzled by this strange man. "What are you intending to gain from this then?" Normally, he hardly said no to something that  
offered pleasure. But in his case he feels like playing with him a little longer. "If you believed yourself beyond resistance, your stay might turn  
into a disappointment."

"You will want it." Is all Naharis offers in return.

Viserys starts to think that this man might turn out to be the distraction from Drogo, he's been looking for.

 

Naharis leaves with a smile on his lips. This strange, otherworldly-beautiful conqueror who conducts himself with a mixture between a king and a whore and has wild beasts feeding from his palm. Well, Naharis is willing to do the same.

 

Viserys turns to the servant who's still sitting in the corner of his tent stockstill.

"Get someone to clean this up," he motions towards the bloodied heads. "And wake my council. My guards probably too," he snorts. "Unless he's killed them." And he better not have, or the next welcome will be a lot less warm.

 

The first ones who arrive are Drogo and Grey Worm. Viserys isn't really surprised.

"Someone broke into your tent?!" Drogo clenches his teeth, his hand automatically going to his saber.

"I'm devastated," Grey Worm exclaims. "I take full reponsibility."

"It's alright. I think it was all for the best. Even though, I'd prefer a slightly less stranger-friendly policy for the guards. Maybe the next time it'll be someone who doesn't want to confess his love."

Then Drogo's eyes fall onto the cut off heads lying on the floor.

"What is that?!"

"A love token." Viserys answers with a theatrical sigh. "A little quaint, but you can't help to be touched."

****

Indeed Naharis is back with his men in the morning. And not to attack either. Both Drogo and Grey Worm look like they have to use all their self-control not to attack him.

"Welcome," Viserys greets him.

"I'm glad to be here." Naharis answers, with a broad smile.

"Glad to have you." Viserys returns genially.

"Are you now?" Naharis asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

»Could you be a little less embarrassingly cheap in front of everyone?« Drogo asks angrily once they left the troops again.

»I'm not cheap when I take what I like.« Viserys retorts, holding his anger in check.

»He's what you like?«

»I don't know,« Viserys grabs Drogo's crotch. »I haven't checked the merchandize yet.«

****

He wants him back. Viserys is used to craving for something he can't have. Used to waiting for something that might never come. He's used to pain and self-loathing.  
He chuckles to himself. He's sunken to a new low alright. Mooning after the savage warrior. Fuck him! Fuck his fucking desert and all their horses!  
Did he really think he could have him? Did he think for once in his life anything would go the way he wanted it?  
But he's not going to wallow in self-pity. He's done so enough for a lifetime.

 

"I reckon it would be humiliating for a man like you to get turned down by a man like him." Naharis muses.

"Do you think insulting me, will get you into my bed?" Viserys asks.

"Oh, no. Not your bed necessarily. I'd be content with the kitchen table, or any other surface, really."

And Viserys thinks. Yes, he might just like this man.

****

"So, how are you going to get me my city?" Viserys greets his council cheerfully, in the morning.

The council in question, consisting of Dany, Drogo, Jorah, Grey Worm, Ser Barristan and, since Viserys decided so, Daario Naharis, look a lot less cheerful. Except maybe for Daario.

"I said so in the beginning and things haven't changed," Jorah states sullenly. "They won't open their gates. And should you turn every single one of their mercenary troops in your favor."

"That's very becomingly phrased. Very proper." Viserys smiles at Jorah patronizingly. "I appreciate candid speech though."

"We can take their walls." Grey Worm speaks up. "It will take time though. And we will lose men."

"Hm..." Viserys gives a dissatisfied click of his tongue. "That won't do. I have neither time nor men to waste."

"We can still take their ships and just leave." Jorah suggests.

Dany's head whips around, outraged expression.

"No we can't!"

Viserys watches with glee. The punishing look Jorah receives, is testimony yet again that Dany is indeed his sister.

"She is perfectly right. I don't flee. And I don't get defeated."

****

And there's his father again. The same lanky, old geezer he used to be in life. His brittle fingernails curl around Viserys' throat as the fingers close around it.

"The house of Targaryen will rule again in Westeros."

"So it will." Viserys agrees.

"And King's Landing will burn as it should have that day." The old king continues, with a manic glare.

"No, it won't." Viserys answers, patiently.

"You!..." The fingers tighten.

Viserys swats the hand away.

"You're just a dream, old man."

****

"Dany always goes on about free will and never being a slave in your heart. I say we put it to a test."

Grey Worm only shakes his head in subtle amusement of Viserys' turning everybody's words to his liking, while Jorah and Ser Barristan look mildly worried. 

Drogo looks between his wife and her brother. Daenerys looks more intrigued than offended.

 

=Your masters have told you lies about me, or they might have told you nothing at all. It doesn't matter. I have nothing to say to them. I speak only to you. You can stay slaves and stay at your masters side and everything will be as it is. I will go on and free the next city. Or you can take your freedom back from the people who have taken it from you without right nor claim to it. Because no one has the claim to another person's freedom! I've freed Astapor! The city of Qarth is mine too! I've taken the city whose walls had never been breached before! I killed the Undying! I took an army of Dothraki and crossed the sea! I've been crowned by fire and lived! I have brought back dragons when they were thought extinct! There are no rules I accept unless they are my rules! Who stands against me will fall! Now, I've decided that I won't accept slavery and anyone who won't heed my degree will fall as those cities before them did! It doesn't matter if you will join my forces as the Unsullied did, but you would be free to make that decision! So I offer you: Strike down your masters and paint the streets of the city red with their blood! Shed their blood as they shed the blood of your beloved ones! If you wish to open the gates to me afterwards that is your decision. If you do I will protect you. If you don't I will respect it.=

Daenerys listens to Viserys' speech, captivated. For someone who claims not to be invested in the agenda of ending slavery, his speech speaks differently. So either he's grown to care afterall, or he is a very exceptional actor. But then, whatever Viserys does, he does well and with abandon. So, whether or not he took freeing the slaves up on his own behalf, now that he has done so, he's going to do it so it will give his name honor.

»If they say no, you're just going to accept it?« Drogo asks, doubtfully.

»Of course not. Then we're going to take the city by force. It would be a good chance to test my dragons in battle. They could set fire to specific places of import inside the city.«

Drogo smiles. That sounds a lot more like it than sitting around and waiting.

»What about wasting people and time?«

»Can't be helped.« Viserys shrugs.

 

"Your brother is so noble and valiant." Missandei exclaims, amazed, staring at Viserys in awe as they return to camp.

"You think so?" Dany asks, unconvinced.

****

"No interest in aquiring what you want the way your late friends suggested?" Viserys asks, propped up on his ellbows, his naked foot trailing up Naharis' calve, grazing the inside of his thigh, finally reaching his crotch, pushing lightly.

Naharis let's out a laugh, intercepted by a groan, "You have no idea what I am interested in aquiring. A man can't make love to property."

"How very romantic. I have no interest in romance." Viserys removes his foot.

Naharis catches his foot, before he's managed to pull it back. He pulls on it, making Viserys lose his balance shortly. Naharis hand climbs up to Viserys' thigh, flipping him onto his stomach. Naharis moves up close behind him, standing between his legs, body pressed to his back. He leans down even closer, whispering in Viserys' ear.

"That is really a shame. Because I am not interested in a quick fuck."

Then he lets go and leaves.

Viserys turns around, eyes going to the door the man just left through. He lets out a breath, one hand going to his flushed face and lets out a frustrated huff. Then he laughs. Indeed, this man managed to interest him further alright.

****

It's his sister's slave again. Oh right, she isn't a slave anylonger, of course. Her name is Missandei, he thinks. It's slightly disconcerting how she seems to appear wherever he is. If he didn't know better, he'd think his sister has her spying on him. But that would really be one pathetically obvious attempt at spying.  
Anyway, Viserys tries to shoo her away with a distinct look and a jerk of his head in the general direction of the door.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The girl asks hopefully.

"No, you may leave." He answers, as he believes amicably. The gods forbid, his sister accusing him of mistreating her servants.

"Oh, no, it's not a bother." She replies, happily staying where she is.

Not for you, Viserys thinks, resigning himself to his fate.

****

"You think you're good enough for a king?"

"For a king? No. But for you..." Naharis catches the cup that's thrown at his head, with ease. Viserys is laughing though, seemingly not offended at all.

"You have no idea what you're in for."

"So, will you let me into your bed?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You're here to kill for me. Maybe if I run out of elegible lovers. I wouldn't keep my hopes up."

It's sure refreshing to meet someone who's utterly unimpressed by cut-off heads in his bathroom and talks to him like he owns him. Naharis can't deny that he likes 'em bossy. His mood isn't even spoiled when he gets thrown out of the room only moments later.

****

Drogo walks in on Dany, Jorah and Ser Barristan being deeply in conversation. They don't stop on his entry.

"We can't know were it leads." Jorah shakes his head.

"You are a lot more like your brother Rhaegar, my lady." Ser Barristan says wistfully. "You have his grace and kindness. His temperance and sense of justice."

"Temperance?" Drogo laughs. "We are talking about the guy who caused the war that nearly killed all of her family, right? Over a girl. Sounds like any regular guy to me."

Ser Barristan gives him a look that seems to say he didn't expect differently from someone like him. Dany smiles at her husbands words, before turning back to the other two man with a serious expression.

"We have to trust in him. Hasn't he proven better so far than any of us expected of him?"

"You mean like when he killed half of Quarth's nobility?" Jorah smiles wrily. "Not that I was particularly fond of them. But, Khaleesi, we have to face the facts, your brother, no matter how dedicated we all are to him, is a bit of a loose cannon."

Ser Barristan gives a harsh laugh at that, nodding fiercly in agreement. "A vain young man and greedy. Viserys lusted after his father's throne from the day he was old enough to know what it was..." He shakes his head in regret. "Viserys is Mad Aerys's son, just so."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Daenerys interrupts him with a cutting voice. "My mother died giving me birth, and my father and my brother Rhaegar even before that. I would never have known so much as their names if Viserys had not been there to tell me. He was the only one left. The only one. He was all I had."

Ser Barristan immediately bows before her, "I spoke out of place."

 

Drogo remains in the room with Dany, once Ser Barristan and Jorah Mormont have left.

"What was that about?" Drogo asks.

"Oh, you know," Dany replies, tiredly. "they are worried." She makes a dismissive gesture, falling silent again. Then her head goes up again. "You've met him at his worst. But people are not always at their worst." Dany looks at Drogo with sad, wistful eyes. "He wasn't always the way you first got to know him."

Drogo's face goes soft. Wistful. Caring. And Dany thinks, how big his heart is that he was able to give her brother a second chance.

"I know that." Drogo replies.

"When Viserys sold our mother's crown, the last joy had gone from him. There was so much hate in him, so much resentment. Over his helplessness. Over the indifference everyone showed us. Over the future he was supposed to have. And over time he started to direct it at me. And I wondered for a long time how I deserved so much hate. Now I think, he didn't just hate me. He hated everyone, including himself. He hated the world for defying him. He hated himself for failing our family and me. And he hated me for reminding him of his failure. I think convincing himself that he wanted that crown more than anything else was easier than admitting that he had never a choice. That he'd been thrown into this and all he could try was to keep his head above water. And after some time he had convinced himself, he had forgotten how to want anything but that crown. He was in a bad place for a long time. So long that we'd both forgotten about him. The real him." She looks at Drogo, regret in her eyes. "I didn't understand all of this for a long time. Even after I'd met you. I started distancing myself from him. Started to see myself as my own person, not just an extension of him. I started to stand up to him. But I'd long stopped trying to understand him. I didn't even try anylonger." She lets out a sad, little laugh. Helpless. Regretful. "How much hate and disdain can you take until you accept that the other is just a bad person? I didn't try again until after we'd nearly killed him. Most of this only came to me in the last few months. And it pains me. For he's been there for me, while I haven't been for him." For he had been there for her. Had he yelled at her? Yes. Had he hit her on occassion? Yes. But for just once had he refused the burden that was placed on him? For once had he renounced responsibility for her? Had there been just one night where she'd gone to bed hungry? She hadn't been for him. She hadn't seen him needing her. She hadn't seen the anger being fear. She hadn't seen that he needed help. Maybe hadn't looked closely enough. Because the pretense of him being okay, of him being in control had been preferable, because she had been scared too. She doesn't know if he'd thought her too weak or too uncaring to confide in.  
He had hurt her many times. But she had let him down too. Every single time she'd left him alone with his fear. Because sometimes you couldn't ask for help. Sometimes you had to just receive it. She had been a child then. But so had he. Daenerys isn't one to make petty excuses for anyone, least of all herself.

Drogo understands her so well. About all of it. The antithesis of wanting to kill a man who'll later become reason for him to be unfaithful to his wife. Viserys is a man so warped and fucked-up inside that it is hard to see the man inside him. But that doesn't make it less worth to find out. And Viserys does care. About a lot of things. And sometimes Drogo almost can't reconcile the hateful drunk, eaten up by envy with the man he's gotten to know. The bouts of insanity popping up regularly make it hard to forget, but then again that is part of who Viserys is too.  
He wonders sometimes if he should tell her about what happened to Viserys. But that would be betraying his trust. And when has his loyality changed like that? He knows when.

 

Viserys overhears their conversation. No way, they're throwing him a pity-party. He doesn't know what disgusts him more, Dany's sentimental attitude or being actually grateful for her bothering. He didn't think it would be so hard to be a monster. It becomes a lot harder once you can't anylonger pretend that you don't care about the people close to you.  
He feels bile rise up in his throat. It's enough. He's not going to start pitying himself too. How should she know the person inside him. Dany doesn't know about half the shit that went down over the years. He had wanted it that way, needed it that way. He'd made his bed. He has no regrets. No regrets to have become the person he is today. Even if that person isn't good enough for Drogo to choose. Viserys doesn't need to be loved. He wants respect and power. And respect is the optional of the two.

He remembers it well, the last hiatus after the unspeakable. The only reprieve he would have. The few years, living in Braavos with Sir Willem.  
And once he died it was like they had died too. Chased from their house into the streets without regret or mercy. And Dany cried and he wanted to cry too, because he didn't know what would become of them, but he knew it was his responsiblity to know.

~~~~

"Please! Please! No!" He clings to their legs, tears streaming down his face, as they kick him off, shutting the door in his face.

~~~~

Viserys would like to say it was the last time he begged, but it wasn't. It was the first. He remembers too the time only a few days earlier, what he'd told her. He'd seen it, once Sir Willem fell ill, had felt the change. And then one day, one of the servants had run away with the silver cutlery. The other servants hadn't even sent someone after her, nor had they informed Sir Willem. Viserys knew then that things were going to change.

~~~~

"Dany, listen to me," he turns his sister's face up by her chin, making sure that she's listening. She's so small, standing there with her big, innocent eyes and her blond curls flying around her face. She starts chewing on one of the longer strands falling into her face. He tugs the hair away, irritated. "Don't do that! It's unbefitting." She scowls at him. "Now, listen, Dany. Whatever happens from now on, no matter what's going to happen. Remember that you're a Targaryen. You're a princess. You're better than they are."

"Better than who?"

"All of them." He replies without hesitation. "No matter what happens, never forget that." She nods solemnly. That's all he can ask for.

~~~~

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't show them how much you need them. 

Viserys is standing between all those adults, powerful men, scheming about his future. He's standing there. Eleven years old. And he's scared. He knows he should care about his heirloom, his family name. But right now he just cares about whether Dany and him will have something to eat the next day and the day after that. His father would be ashamed of him.

~~~~

How long this time? How long till they're on the street again. Don't make a nuisance of yourself. Don't bother them. If possible let them forget you're even there.

~~~~

He holds his head up high. That's the only thing he can do. Keep your head high and your eyes dry.

"How much are you going to give me for it?"

"10 Silvers."

"It's worth ten times that." Viserys returns, knowing his point is void. The man knows all that. But hunger and desperation is too obvious on Viserys' face. He's going to sell the crown today or he's going to sell himself. The man knows that.

"Take it or leave it, boy."

"10 it is."

Viserys memorizes his face, imagining what he'll do to that man. He'll come back for him. He'll never forget this face. He'll come back for him once he's king.

And he will remember it. He'll still remember about the man in the little shop in Bravoos, years later when he's a conqueror who's claimed the crowns of countless too proud man. Years later, when he's outgrown the boy who'd stopped being anything but hungry. He'll remember that man and he'll come for him. He'll come all the way to that little shop. The crown will be long gone, but the man will still be there.

~~~~

At one point he'd stopped crying. And now, he couldn't if he had wanted to. He'd tried it once. Willingly going through the motions, mimicking the process. But instead of producing tears, his face would only go into a sneer. A sick, painful laugh.

~~~~

Dany walks into his room. She picked the entirely wrong time at that too. She can tell something's wrong with him. Now she suddenly can tell.

"Get the fuck out, you stupid cunt!"

The vase hits the wall beside her head. His sister flees the room. Good. Viserys returns to the bed, looking for a filled flask of wine among the ones he's already emptied.

He's fourteen.

~~~~

They are finally leaving the city. Finally. It wasn't the first time. But the most unbearable so far. When he looks at him, and tells him how beautiful he is. When he runs his fingers through his hair. Viserys has never gotten that close to cutting it all off. But he can't. Because the people who offer them hospitality want to buy a Targaryen. And a Targaryen always comes with the customary hair.

 

He waits for him in the alley. He's drunk. Not expecting him. When he sees him he looks pleased. Viserys doesn't pose a danger, no threat at all. He's so quick. Far too quick for the heavy man, slowed by the alcohol buzzing through his veins. The dagger was a gift, by the very man. Viserys moves quick and efficient. He doesn't need much strength to cut through the layers of fat, the blade is that sharp. Red blooms on the man's torso. Blood bubbling from his lips. He looks like a confused dying pig. Viserys has to laugh. He kicks the man who has by now sunken to his knees and he topples over. Viserys walks until he stands beside his face. Then he puts one foot on his face and starts putting his weigth on it until he feels bone breaking under his foot.

 

Dany eyes him warily during the ship voyage to the next city. She doesn't believe that his good mood will last. She knows him well enough by now.

~~~~

He watches as she breaks down choking out blood. Spluttering it all across the carpet, like she's going to throw up her intestines. And given what the woman on the market in Braavos told him, that's about what's going to happen to her.  
He kneels down in front of her.  
"I'm not your slave, you bitch. I am your king."  
The next wave of vomitted blood hits him in the face. He doesn't much care.

His kills aren't many, but they are to the point.

~~~~

It's the day before Dany's wedding. Viserys is sitting in his bedroom staring at the wall. He's had too much wine by far. He sent the girls away. They were boring him.

Viserys is not kidding himself. He didn't protect Dany, or even himself. The only thing he protected all these years was their family name, the idea of something, he was too young when it happened to really have a concept of what it means. But protect it he will. And should it ruin both him and Dany.

~~~~

He doesn't even remember what he was thinking that night. The alcohol had blurred everything. Why had it been so important that specific moment to have his crown? To threaten his own sister. Had he been so afraid of her slipping away? Was there some valid reason behind it? Some reasoning at all?  
It had been simmering in him for long by then. Getting a little bit more unbearable with every passing day. After he'd seen her touch the coals he'd been more convinced than ever that she was the dragon. Couldn't believe that there could be more than one. 

Useless. Meaningless. Worthless.

A so scratching and seering panic that he couldn't contain it, sometimes couldn't breathe when he was on his own. He'd lost everything then. The future was printed only too vividly in front of his eyes. She would be sitting on the Iron Throne. He'd been anihilated.

Or maybe he had been just so fucking drunk and angry that it didn't really matter as long as he could hurt someone?  
Viserys strongly fears it to be the latter. Well, for once in his fucked-up, sad life something had actually worked out for him.

He doesn't feel worthless anylonger. Most of the time. How many more cities will it take for him to step out under the shadow Dany and Rhaegar have cast over him? Did they really? No, neither was ever one to claim the attention of others by intention. They just did. Everybody loves Dany, just like they used to love Rhaegar. So what is wrong with him? Except that he's a horrible person of course. Why doesn't he inspire awe and reverance in people?  
Did he ever try? Was there ever a time that he was so innocent as to try?

****

"My lord, there is someone to see you." Missandei informs him.

"Does that someone have a name?" Viserys asks unnerved, wondering since when she's been in the room.

A tall dark sillouette shows up behind her.

"I do have a name." Drogo remarks.

"You can leave." Viserys addresses Missandei. "I mean you, girl, not him." He clarifies, just in case.

"Since when do you have a handmaiden?" Drogo snorts, once she's left the room.

"She's not my handmaiden!" Viserys snaps, giving Drogo a slightly pissed-off once-over. "I hope you came here for sex."

"No."

"Well, then you can leave the same way she went." He points to the door.

Drogo laughs actually at that. Viserys doesn't like the way he looks at him. Stalling, he does nothing but stalling, ever since the day Dany woke up. Viserys doesn't understand it and it makes it hard to let go.

"You're a good person." Drogo says.

"Where did that come from?" Viserys laughs. "Is that pity I hear there?"

Drogo shakes his head gravely. "I thought someone should tell you."

Viserys laughs even more.

"Yes, of course. I'm selfless, caring, charitable, full of love for every creature under the sun, full of respect for life. I'm Rhaegar Targaryen come again. A right proper hero."

"Unlike lots of people, you are capable of changing."

"That one trait makes me a good person? That's all it needs, really? Of course, deep down, I've always been a good person, right?"

"Only Daenerys can answer that question. I know that I wanted to kill you that day. Just as much as I want to protect you now."

Viserys' laugh hitches. His face transforms to something like grim satisfaction. He shakes his head.

"Just because Dany sings my praise into your ear, don't let that fool you. I'm not good. Good people die young and take their families with them most of the times."

They look at each other. It's a whim, really. Maybe provocation. Whatever. 

"Kiss me." Viserys says, moving closer.

"No." Drogo shakes his head.

 

"Don't be too sad." Daario says, moving out of the shadow.

Viserys jerks around, "Have you no knowledge of basic social etiquette?!"

"Oh, was it a private conversation?"

"You just successfully volunteered for a suicide-recon mission inside the city." 

"Sweetheart, the job that gets me killed is sort of out of your league. Unless you can offer giants and maybe sea-monsters."

Viserys lets out a mixture between an exasperated sigh and a snort, forking his fingers through his hair.

"I'd take that fuck now."

Daario looks seriously, caught-of-guard for a moment.

"Okay, that was a lot easier than I expected."

"Yeah, that's me. Easy."

Daario's hands are gentle when they close around Viserys' face.

"No, you're not." His voice is soft. His face almost reverend when he bends down to kiss Viserys.

****

He wants to, that's the bad thing. He's pathetic and despictable. Weak. He made a commitment to Dany. And he intends to honor it. When did her brother get under his skin that deep and fast. He hadn't known it was his fate he'd sealed when he'd picked up that pot of molten gold that day.  
Could you love two persons? He didn't think so. But now he has the proof of it.

****

They don't open the gates. They don't strike down their masters. As a matter of fact they don't do anything at all.

"Maybe they don't want to be conquered." Viserys muses, bitterly. How pathetic. But then again, would he have dared in their situation? Wouldn't he have kept his head down to live another day?

"You didn't want to conquer them. You were going to liberate them." Dany says insistently.

"People learn to love their chains." Jorah says gravely.

"Let's wait some longer." Dany urges.

Viserys complies. For now. It won't change anything. He'll never be anything else than a conqueror, just like Dany would have been a liberator in his stead. But it's not Dany, leading the troops in front of the gates of Yunkai. It's him. All he's interested is the city. His victory. The freedom of the people inside is none of his primary concern. But the people should be fucking grateful for it anyway.

****

Viserys whispers something in his ear and laughs before even finishing it. His eyes sparkle as his mouth widens in a smirk, before the other man covers it with his own. He separates their mouths only just and whispers something in return that seems to surprise Viserys. Then the smirk is back, as he bites his lip and wraps his arms around the other's neck.  
Drogo sees it. Viserys leaning forward and biting the throat of the tall mercanery, one hand tugging on the many braids it's entangled in.  
Drogo doesn't know if Viserys wants him to see it. He's probably flattering himself thinking it though, since Viserys' eyes don't stray just once from the man in front of him.  
Naharis kneels between Viserys' legs, his lips running over Viserys' thigh. In his eyes Drogo sees the same awed disbelief of the beauty in front of him that he still remembers himself feeling in the beginning. Even before he let himself see anything in him beside what he already knew. 

What perfect, ice cold beauty, he'd thought. So completely wasted on someone so undeserving. They always seemed a little bit too beautiful to be real, the two siblings. He'd thought that a lot in the beginning. Otherworldly. In a way that was almost unsettling. It was what had made him choose Daenerys.  
He'd wanted him a lot in those weeks, months in the desert, after they'd started what maybe had been the rational continuation of all their encounters that had been nothing resembling sane. He remembers the thrill of having that body, long before he craved having the man.

Viserys watches the man below him, from where he's sitting on the low wall. He lifts one of his feet and places it on the man's shoulder. Naharis grabs the foot and kisses it. Viserys then puts the foot against Naharis' chest and pushes. The mercenary lets himself fall onto his back, resting on his elbows. Viserys is onto him as quick as an attacking animal. Straddling the man, his hands roaming over his body as if it were his property. When he leans down his hair covers his face, falling onto the chest of the man who has taken Drogo's place.

****

Viserys looks at the skyline of pompous buildings, palms and red sun burning onto kilometers of sand.

"I hate it here." Viserys' actually never admitted to it. "I hate everything about these cities. All I want to do is return to Westeros. Even though I can't even remember what it looked like. I've lived among sand and tropical cities for too long." He could tell Grey Worm. But he wants to tell Drogo. Despite everything they had, having gone to pieces, he still wants to confide in him. He wants it back, the closeness they had in Quarth. Just the two of them. Fuck. No, of course he doesn't want Dany to be the way she was back then.

"You're going to go back there." Drogo says. Yes, soon Viserys is going to be back in Westeros and he will return home with Dany. They won't see each other ever again. And he'll be able to forget him. But who is he kidding. He's not seeing either Dany or Viserys letting the other sibling from their side. Once they leave for Westeros, they leave for good. He won't see his desert again. He's bound to go where Viserys is going.

****

Naharis doesn't know exactly what had went down between the Khal and Viserys, but he can imagine it fairly well, by the way Drogo seems to contemplate drawing his sword whenever he catches sight of him. Since this is the case he can't fathom either what made the Dothraki shun Viserys for his sister, as beautiful as she is. Whatever the reasons, he acts like a man caught between a rock and a hard place.  
As amusing as it is to watch, he is aware that Viserys is still invested emotionally in this too. And Daario doesn't like to share, neither body nor heart.

****

»I love you! That is the problem! And you! You don't! You love my sister!« Viserys screams it, not giving a thought to who might hear them  
right now.  
He feels tears sting in his eyes and feels the most pathetic in his life. When he's not cried over so many things that had been well worth crying over, he has to decide to take it up again this moment, for this reason, for this man. He never ever wants to fall in love again.  
Drogo's lips are on his, without invitation or anticipation. Drogo is muttering Dothraki curses, between both of their lips, yet never lets go.  
Viserys knows all of them, just like he knows everything else about Drogo.

Fuck this. Drogo has reasoned with himself long enough and he can't watch that look on Viserys' face any longer.

Their mouths touch only to part again, Drogo looking at Viserys warily, unsure if he's still allowed to.

"Come on, take what you want. Touch me." Viserys hisses, challenging, angry, raw.

That's all the invitation Drogo needs.

They are all over each other in no time. Erasing any distance between them. Skin on skin. Viserys imprinting himself on Drogo. His territory. His man. He wonders if his sister really can't tell. His licking across every plane of Drogo's body.

Drogo thinks he's never met anyone more intense than Viserys. Who loves as he lives. Ruthlessly. From the first time to this, he didn't expect that he'd so completely lose all control. That he'd have to succumb to him so completely out of resorts. This dragon. Who's driven him so crazy that no logic or reasoning seem to make sense or count any longer. The man who's left his mark on his insides just as well as his teeth are just now leaving their imprint on his skin.

"Oh god, I missed this so much!"

Viserys only laughs, frenzied and somehow relieved.

 

Daario Naharis sees the dissheveled state Viserys returns in. He doesn't comment. He knows which battles to fight. And this precarious prize is  
something he won't lose to rash actions or a quick tongue.

****

He kisses his hand, placing a flower on the bed beside him.

"Seriously?" Viserys chuckles. "Does this work with whatever damsels you're dealing with usually?" He asks, but pulls Daario towards himself anyway.

"I'm not doing this for you," Daario explains with a smirk. "I like it romantic."

****

»What do you want with that scum?« Drogo ask derisively, not able to bring himself to even say his name.

"Unlike you, he doesn't think I'm worth shit!" Viserys' smile is icy.

"Do you really believe he cares for anything other than your body?" Drogo returns angrily.

"You mean like you?!"

****

Viserys kicks Drogo off the bed with much more strength than Drogo expected.

"You smell like her!" Viserys snarls.

"You two smell the same."

"We most definitely don't!"

****

It would be so nice if his mind would just accept what's best for it. If he thinks about it rationally, there's nothing that makes Drogo special. Nothing Daario couldn't give him. Or any other guy for that matter. And he really likes Daario. Not just physically. But Drogo still fills him with so much rage. Fucking uncontrollable tears of helpless rage and humiliation. After years of more and better reasons to cry. But it's not just humiliation? No. He wishes it were as easy as general jealousy of what's Dany's. That fucking, saber-swinging desert-clown. He's been nothing but trouble from day one. He isn't half as useful as Viserys had hoped. Nevertheless Viserys let's him win. Again and again. Drogo gets the last laugh. Because Viserys is just so fucking happy that he can touch him again. As often as he promises himself that he'll fuck Drogo over in the end. This is no game.  
Whatever happened in that desert. Those first nights and what came after. Reason and better judgement had never been his strongest traits. But ever since he hadn't have to worry anylonger about starving, his priorities have been winning and if he can't do that, keeping his face. But neither is he going to win, nor is there any chance to still save his face. No. No one's going to get fucked, except Viserys.

Viserys leans up to Drogo's face again, as the other wraps one arm around him, lifting him off the ground. His hands run through the long hair, pulling strands out of the tidy braid.

Drogo handles him careful this time, gentle. In a way once upon a time reserved for Dany. But a lot has happened and in time the man in front of him has become just as precious to him, if exponentially more difficult. But he's learned to love every single bad trait of him and every enemy of Viserys' has become his enemy, no longer by contract but by choice. Or no, choice is a word that never applied to what ties them together. If there ever had been a choice, neither of them would have chosen this. Or maybe they would have?

****

"I don't always have to stand in Dany's shadow!"

"How are you ever standing in her shadow?! Are you blind?!" Drogo snorts, exasperated. "Are you so caught up in your jealousy and spite that you  
only see what you want to see?"

"Oh, I'm definitely not seeing what I want to see." Viserys shakes his head with a snort. "But I'm not letting her take everything from me." He gets up, face set and angry. "The crown is mine. The dragons are mine."

Drogo doesn't say, "aren't you the one taking things away from her".

"She can be the Mother of Dragons all she wants! For what it concerns me, you can both stay in this shithole together with her precious slaves! But not before I am sitting on the Iron Throne."

Drogo groans in annoyance, "Is that fucking throne really all you care about?!"

"No, but I'll take what I can get."

This time Drogo's groan is pained. His hand cups Viserys' face, as his lips move soft against his ear.

"I wish it was different...There's just nothing I can do."

"No, there's nothing you want to do." Viserys says it, nevertheless he lets himself get pulled to the bed by Drogo yet again.

****

"Well, either they were too scared or stupid to comply to my wishes. What are we waiting for then?" Viserys looks at Daario challengingly.

"I'll take your two best men with me." The man in question smirks at him.

"That'll be Drogo and Grey Worm."

»You shouldn't trust him.«

"What do you say Grey Worm?"

"I trust him."

 

Naharis, Drogo and Grey Worm make their way towards the city in the darkness of the night.

"What a shame if you didn't come back from this enterprise." Drogo smiles at Naharis, all teeth.

"Indeed, very unfortunate. Luckily I have you to guard my back." Daario returns, sizing him up, utterly unimpressed.

"If you intend to keep this up, I'd advise for you two to return to camp and settle this, while I continue." Grey Worm interrupts them.

 

They return battered and bloodied.

"There wasn't a chance for us, they surprised us." Both Daario and Drogo are aware that it was their fault. Too concentrated on the other they lost their vigilance for just a moment. They were supposed to secure the gates while Grey Worm was scouting closer into the city. Maybe they had been too loud, maybe they had just not payed enough attention to their surroundings. Whatever the reason, they had alerted the guards before they were able to open the gates. They are both aware that it was their fault, but neither is willing to admit to their mistake.

"Where is Grey Worm?" Viserys asks.

"We must have lost him on our way out."

"You fucking imbeciles!"

Before Viserys can continue to express his discontent with the results of tonight's mission, another man comes limping towards them. Grey Worm looks equally battle-worn, but not seriously injured. He throws Daario and Drogo a stern look but doesn't say anything.

"The mission was a failure, your Grace. I beg your forgiveness." Grey Worm says.

"Don't worry about it," Viserys pats his friends shoulder. "We'll find another way."

****

"Do you think you can control your dragons well enough from the floor? Well, enough for them to not just kill anyone they set their eyes on?"

"Yeah." He's not sure. But he's lost enough face so far.

 

"You will go in there again. And this time I expect you to not dissappoint me. You will mark the buildings so that my dragons can recognize them from the sky."

"I'd rather take my own men with me." Grey Worm states, features betraying no emotion.

"You won't be going with them this time Grey Worm," Viserys states. "just the two of them."

The darkness in his gaze makes Drogo think that they didn't cover up their traces of failure as well as they thought.

 

"We can't fail this time." Drogo says once they are on their own.

"No we can't." Naharis agrees. "Another time then."

"Be sure of it."

 

He doesn't take the city by the means of the people rising in his name. Neither does he take it by a cunning coup orchestrated in the darkness of the night. No. He takes the city by fire and blood. By death and screams. The soldiers on the walls burn away like torches.

It's the first time he can show the world that his dragons are neither pretty ornaments, nor symbols from a time long gone, but a force to be reckoned with, even now that they haven't nearly reached the size of old times.

****

"I didn't expect differently of someone like you." The bound emissary hisses.

"Someone like me, huh?" Viserys steps closer, crouching in front of the man, faces in line now. "And what would that be?"

"Son of an incesteous lunatic." The man says with satisfaction. "The lunacy is obviously hereditary and I wouldn't be surprised if you fuck your sister too."

"You are a brave man." Viserys says.

The man looks at him, taken off guard. 

"You fear neither death nor torture." Viserys shakes his head in mock-reverence.

Now the man starts to look scared.

"You can kill me! But you will fail eventually! You stupid, megalomanic boy!"

Viserys only motions towards two of his soldiers to take him away.

"Make it last," he instructs matter-of-factly. "Be creative." He adds with a smile. "By the way," he leans down to the man, when he's already getting dragged away by the guards. "As a matter of fact, I don't fuck my sister."

****

It doesn't take much time to settle into one of the palaces inside the city, one of those he didn't destroy. The streets are still highly patroled by his soldiers, preparing for an uprising among the people. It will take time until the situation is stable enough for Viserys to leave the city behind and proceed to the next. There is much to do in terms of administration. Of course he'll leave a large quantity of his soldiers, but then again not too large, he still needs them after all. And then, isn't he also supposed to instate some sort of council? Some new laws? All that stuff. Yes, it will take time until he can leave this city.

****

"Why is it different?!" Viserys screams. "You fuck Dany, for all I know! I have Daario. Sounds fair to me!" I dare you I dare you I dare you. Say no!

"Dany is my wife."

"The wife, whose brother you fucked, while she was in coma! Oh, and your still doing it! What if I tell Dany?! Would that solve your predicament?!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Or what?! Or what?!"

He never meant to really do it. If Drogo hadn't pushed and pushed. Suddenly he's standing in his sister's room, blurting out the ugly truth they've been dancing around.  
She doesn't look surprised. That's a surprise. Drogo doesn't hit him. That's another surprise. Seems like he was indeed listening. Or he's paralyzed by shock.

"I could tell," She says, sadly, "when I woke up. But I hadn't known it had continued. If you'd done it to spite me. If I could only hate you for it.  
But I know you love him with as shockingly a depth as I do. You're as hurt in this as I am. And now leave me, I have to talk to my husband."

It's a dismissal that would have had him flip at other times. Today he just leaves.

 

Daario finds him in the gardens.

"I still do love you." He says, embracing Viserys from behind.

"What kind of spies do you have in this city?!" Viserys asks, shocked, a little annoyed and damn glad for the company.

****

He has officially freed the slaves. Again. Now the question is, what these people will do with their freedom. And what kind of city will he find under his rule? One full of cowed people fearing his reign and hating it equally? Or one celebrating their liberator.  
His eyes follow the throng of people streaming out of the city gates with apprehension. It is yet to be seen whether he rained down fire on their enemies, or on their city.

Viserys watches as his sister walks down into the mass of people, seemingly unafraid, while he remains on the plateau surrounded by his soldiers. They engulf her and soon they are chanting one word over again.

"What do they say?" He asks Daario.

"Mhysa - Mother."

"Of course," Viserys scoffs. "May they hail her all they want."

Suddenly, a child of maybe five or six separates from the mass, climbing up the stones of the plateau. Viserys signals his guards to let the child pass, watching it with bewildered curiosity. It outstretches it's hand towards Viserys. In it, it clasps a necklace made of wooden beads and dried flowers. Viserys reaches out to the unexpected gift, not quite believing that it is intended for him.

"Thank you." He says softly, despite knowing the child won't understand.

The child answers something he doesn't understand. Then they both smile at each other. The child doesn't leave after that. Just regards him. Viserys puts the necklace on, but the child still doesn't leave. They stare at each other. Then the child extends it's hand. After a while Viserys takes it and is pulled down by the child that descends as fast as a mountain goat. Viserys lets the child pull him into the throng of people. Somewhere amidst there, their hands separate and Viserys finds himself getting hoisted upon shoulders above the heads of the men and women assembled here. His eyes meet those of his sister again, who's also been raised up.

****

"I'm done begging for things. I won't beg for you either."

"You don't have to." Drogo answers.

"So, you have decided then?"

"Staying away from you hasn't worked in the past." Drogo's hand moves over his jaw line. "But I won't leave Daenerys."

"Then go to hell!"

****

"Is half a man really enough for you?" Daario asks. "You know that's going to be all you'll ever get. What is it you want, little king?" He spreads  
his arms in question. "You want kingdoms? I'll give you kingdoms! All I ask for is your love."

In Viserys' experience that isn't a light thing to ask.

****

"Sister, will you talk to me?" Viserys' hand touches her lightly on the shoulder, so unlike the bruising grip he used to have on her.

"What is it?" She turns around and he can see no trace of hostility in her eyes.

"You might not believe this. But I didn't do it to hurt you."

She looks at him sternly. Looking every inch a conqueror herself. Proud. Pitiless. Strong.

"I know," she shakes off the words that have cost him a lot.

They're Targaryen's, they know no forgiveness, no limit. There's no penance for those who wrong them, no second chances. None to give, none to take.

"You are my brother. And I know you. I can see you," she looks at him with sad eyes, reminding him of his mother. Her hand goes up to cup his cheek. "I can see you, as you are. There's little beauty in our kind except on the outside. So they say. You are no Rhaegar. I didn't know Rhaegar. You are the brother I have. The only brother. When you triumph I do with you. And when you hurt, I hurt with you. Whom we strike, we strike viciously. Especially each other. If I'd thought you'd done it to hurt me, I'd strike you back just as badly. But when there's neither intention nor control on your side. What can I do but hurt beside you?"

She remembers a time when just his sight made her sick. He'd pushed and pushed until she felt like all the love she'd had for him was gone. She had grown so hard and cold inside, had hardened her heart against him. Because what else was she supposed to do? When it was all she could do to protect herself against him.  
Now there's no protection against him anylonger, but then, she doesn't need to. It is more like it was when they were children. When they shared their secrets and fears. Maybe in time, he will share his with her again.

****

»You can not be stupid enough to believe I don't love you.« Drogo says.

»But you love my sister too.« Viserys concludes with a wry smile. He gets up turning to leave the park. »Choose her then, I'll find someone better.«

****

But he doesn't. And that is the problem.

Him, Drogo, Daario and Dany. Trapped in a situation they can only end but not change. And as long as they are not willing to end it, all they can do is remain. It is unberable, probably for all parties involved. But not unberable enough for any of them to quit.

Viserys is well aware of who he's hurting, just as well as he's of his own hurt. It can't continue forever. He was the one who broke the careful equilibrium by bringing his sister into this. If it wasn't for her knowing, maybe it could have continued for longer. But she's not a coward, she will react.

****

Viserys' mouth turns into a derisive sneer.

"What do you call her, when you fuck her?"

One second he was on top. Now he's pressed into the cushions, Drogo's fist punching into the mattress beside his face.

»Don't talk about her like that.«

Viserys isn't fazed at all.

"Why not? It comes down to the same doesn't it? I can guess which hole you fuck her into."

It's strange how this could turn bad so suddenly, even though they're still entangled in each other. Viserys can't help but push, literally. He rolls his hips.

"Who do you like better." 

Drogo is about to retort something, when Viserys contracts his muscles around him. He let's out a growl thrusting into him hard.

"I guess that means me." Viserys get's out, between catched breaths.

»You're a filthy, little bitch I fuck! Nothing like your sister!« Drogo rambles, while he fucks him harder. There  
was never a person that could make him so angry and so horny at the same time.

Viserys is all bites and scratches from then on, as he itches closer to Drogo, letting him take over his body. It's only fair that Drogo would hurt, when he's hurting like this. He's not trying to insult his sister here.  
But Drogo is his. And as they make, what most surely can't be described as 'love' he thinks that it should be obvious for Drogo too. Yes, it's only just that Drogo shall hurt.

"You know," he says conversationally, while Drogo's thrusts rock his body, "Daario likes me like this too. I don't know if his cock is bigger, or if he's got just the better technique."

 

They're lying beside each other, panting, sweat drying on their skin, trying to get their pulse back to normal. Viserys is pretty sure he's going to get some colorful bruises and Drogo won't be able to hide several marks from his wife either. Viserys' done quite a job on him.

»Why do you do this?« Drogo asks, voice no longer full of anger.

»Are you really that stupid, savage?« Viserys retorts.

»I'm sorry.« Drogo's hand is on his face, just a light touch, »I'm sorry you hurt so much because of me.«

"Don't sweat it, I will live." Viserys answers, aloof. There's nothing quite as humiliating as losing and getting pitied in addition.

****

"Why do you let him do that to you?" Daario asks, angrily, catching hold of one of Viserys' bruised arms.

"It's not what it looks like." Viserys replies. Tired. Annoyed.

****

"If you ever put your hands on him again, I will kill you." Daario snarls, as he walks past Drogo in the hallway.

****

Daario stands in the dark like a shadow, becoming one with the wall. He emerges from there, blocking Drogo's way.

"I don't like to share." Daario tells, conversationally, "Never did."

Drogo tries to stay away from Naharis if he can help it. He can't trust himself, when he's around him.  
"I don't give a shit about anything you do."

"Oh, I think you do. About one particular thing I do."

Drogo's hand moves towards his sword, by instinct.

Naharis smiles broadly. "He'll probably be angry at first, but I'm doing him a favor." Daario continues, drawing his own sword.

"You think you can replace me? You're just a stopgap. You can't keep him to yourself, so you try to kill me? He won't  
like you any better for it."

"I, at least, do genuinely care for him!"

Drogo's eyes go dark, "I do care for him."

"Why is it then, it does him so little good?"

Drogo lunges forwards, swords clashing, as Daario blocks his blow.

 

Drogo can't quite believe it himself. He is losing this fight. He's never lost a fight in his life.

"Naharis! Put that sword down!" Viserys screams.

Daario can tell by the use of his last name, that Viserys is serious about this. Well, the idea was killing the Dothraki  
when Viserys isn't watching. Another time then.

Drogo takes his knife and cuts through his braid, throwing it on the ground. Then he turns around without another word and  
walks away.

Daario looks at Viserys' angry face, the worry for Drogo still in his eyes.

"So, is this the moment when you run after him, tending his wounds with tender kisses?" He jokes, bitterly. "I won't apologize,"  
he adds.

Viserys laughs, a part of the tension leaving his body.

"That's something we have in common." He moves closer to Daario. "No, Drogo can lick his wounds himself, or can have my sister do  
it. I'd rather lick your wounds, right now." Viserys leans closer.

 

When he enters Drogo's room, later that night, he finds him alone sitting on his bed in glum silence, his hair unfamiliarly falling  
to his shoulders. He snuggles into Drogo, one hand already moving to brush through the black, uneven strands.

"What was that about?" Viserys asks, softly.

Drogo brushes his hand away, gruffly, "Does it matter? I lost."

"That doesn't matter to me. Once upon a time, yeah, probably. Now? Not anymore."

A painful expression moves over Drogo's face, before he pulls Viserys closer, pressing his lips, in an unusually chaste gesture, to his  
temple. When his hand moves to turn his face up to kiss him, Viserys doesn't comply to the push.

"I love you. But I can't guarantee for how much longer." He says, before giving in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find logical, editorial or grammatical issues, please point them out and I will correct them.


End file.
